


When The Dawn Comes

by Tiyeozen



Series: When the dawn comes, we'll be together [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And broken, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Blood and Injury, But not really based in high school, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Friendship, I mean kind of, Implied Anxiety, Insecurity, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Violence, Minor Character Death, My First AO3 Post, My villain is not named, Other, Past, Past Character Death, Sarcasm, Teen Fiction, When the dawn comes, ah you'll see just read, but not really, chloe has a weak mind, friends - Freeform, friends are made, kinda like brain washing, my first story, please give it a read, short novel, tree house, villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiyeozen/pseuds/Tiyeozen
Summary: Four Best friends had vowed to go through every thick and thin together. However, their friendship is put at risk when one's past resurfaces.or;Chloe had never thought that her past could affect more than one person.
Relationships: Chloe & Evanna & Lexi &Beth
Series: When the dawn comes, we'll be together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070138
Kudos: 1





	1. The Beginning of an End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only short chapter, i assure you the others are longer than this

Together the four friends made their way towards their safe place for the last visit. The hiding place that they had found years ago. A place where they were spared from judgment and people's watchful eyes. A place where they were themselves. Three of the girls talked softly among themselves, while the fourth stayed behind, lost in thought. The weight of the damned thing around her neck was unbearable. She had one last thing to do. One last thing to repay her friends and herself. She had to finish what she had started. 

As they reached the worn-out tree house that felt more like home than their own, Chloe looked at her friends, almost regrettably. She had made them go through all this pain.They wouldn't notice If I am gone. Thinking this Chloe backed away slowly until she made it out of the clearing in the woods.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

And then she ran. 

Back to where it all started. Back to end the person that started it all. His people were still out there and they would still look for her and her friends, that is why she has to end him. 

Because no matter how widespread a tree is, once its roots are cut off - it's just dead leaves and rotten wood. And the root of this all is that one person. His deep throaty voice ringed in her ears. 

_Are they even your friends?_

__

__

She ran faster. 

_You killed them._

__

__

Her eyes spotted a rusty, old, broken bicycle. She picked up the broken metal rod from the handle and ran faster. 

_You don't deserve them._

__

__

And faster. 

_You don't deserve anything._

__

__

There was no turning back, not now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My work is also posted on Wattpad with the same name!


	2. Serendipity [ (n.) Finding something good without looking for it]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they found a friend in each other

Chloe watched the back of her friend's head, covered in bandages, from where she was sat in her seat in the classroom.

Some rowdy girl, Darcy, or something, from her class, had pushed her best friend, Beth, from the swing during recess. Her mother hadn't picked her up yet so she was resting. She had gotten a big wound which, thankfully, didn't bleed much. But the pain was the same.

The rest of the first graders focused on their task that the teacher had assigned them, while Chloe couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to push Darcy off the swing as well. After all, it would be payback for what she did.

As she snapped out of her thoughts, she noticed how scary they were. She didn't mean any of that. She truly didn't.

Why did I think that? Everyone knows it was an accident.

Before she could get even more scared of herself the bell rang and her friend turned to her complaining how she wanted her mother and how her head hurt so much.

After a few days, Chloe had forgotten about her thoughts that day and mostly spent time with her best friend, Beth.

The two of them came from entirely different backgrounds. While Chloe's father was serving in the army, Elizabeth's family had a business background. Elizabeth was more outgoing and friendly, on the other hand, Chloe was shy and closed off.

Elizabeth being the talkative one had approached Chloe on the first day of first grade.

"Hey! My name is Elizabeth, is this seat taken? " she had said and then sat herself down on the chair next to Chloe without hearing the answer. Chloe could only look at the happy looking short girl. As the first day progressed and the introductions were exchanged, Beth made it her duty to get the shy girl to talk. And she had succeeded.

Ever since then, the two were always seen together. Wherever one of them was, the other was sure to be around. Like that, their friendship grew stronger day by day into something akin to sisterhood.

Chloe also changed. She became more talkative and open towards Beth. She felt extremely grateful to have someone like her. 

Through the years, the friendship only got stronger and stronger. With a few verbal fights here and there that ended up in reconciliation after a day. Chloe also managed to keep her mind at peace. It wasn't that much of a problem anyway. Beth, being the social-butterfly managed to make plenty of friends and Chloe even made friends with some of her classmates– of course with them initiating the friendship.

\---

Chloe was in sixth grade when she first met Linda. It was the beginning of the new term and fortunately, Chloe and Beth ended up in the same class, just like they did for the past 5 years. As Chloe walked into the class, she saw that an unfamiliar bag was placed beside her, where Beth's was supposed to be.

A minute later, a girl walked past her and sat in the seat next to hers. Chloe frowned. She approached the girl and was about to tell the girl to kindly leave when the said girl jumped from her seat and took Chloe's right hand in both of hers.

"I am Linda. Let's be best friends."

Her hyper voice startled Chloe and she had forgotten what to say.

"I came from the South," the girl — Linda, continued while pulling Chloe down to sit with her. " that is why I don't really know much about this place but I am learning and you know back in my city, our school was like really big, maybe bigger than this one and "

Just like that Linda had fallen into talking ( or a one-way conversation) about her city and her school. Chloe tried to keep up, but the girl spoke fast and half of the time Chloe tuned her out and thought about when Beth would come to her rescue. 

Beth did come but when she did she started up a conversation with Linda. From that point, Chloe had decided that she did not like Linda and they wouldn't get along.

Chloe was wrong.

She found out that Linda could be annoying at times but was a really good person. She was funny and kind. Most of their opinions didn't match but neither of them minded. 

Linda was an expressive and affectionate person. Chloe also thought of herself as an affectionate person but unlike Linda, she wasn't expressive. Due to her insecurities and frail mind, Chloe was always closed off. 

Beth also got closer to Linda. As the term progressed, the three of them made two more friends. Together the five of them became a 'group'.

——————————————

The sixth-grade classroom was full of chatter. However, it all quietened down once the teacher walked in along with a new student. It was almost the mid-term so new students were quite rare in this time period.

The student had short hair with streaks of silver in between. She had a pretty face. The kind that made the braces on her teeth look good. She nervously held onto the straps of her bag.

"Everyone, this is Evanna, due to some conditions she couldn't join at the beginning of the term, I hope that won't get in the way and you all will help her generously."

The teacher announced and motioned Evanna to find an empty seat. The girl walked towards the mid of the class and stood beside a girl in a high ponytail, who looked as if she was trying to hide by ducking down her head. 

She seems nice. 

"Am I allowed to sit here?"

The girl looked up. She shrugged and muttered a small 'yeah'. Evanna put down her bag and settled into the empty chair. 

She outstretched her hand towards the girl. "I'm Evanna, and you?"

"Alexa." Then as a afterthought she added, "Or Lexi."

Lexi's voice was small but didn't come off as timid, instead, it showed her soft-spoken nature. Evanna smiled at her which Lexi returned by the same gesture. They were however disturbed when the teacher asked the class to take out their books. 

Evanna was a good person as a friend. She always made sure to greet Lexi and ask about her day. Lexi also participated equally in their conversations which were just confined to their classroom. Both of them being from an army background found common ground for their conversations which naturally flowed forward.

Outside the classroom, they had different friends. Evanna found out that some of her old friends went to the same school and decided to catch up with them. Lexi also had a few friends from different classes that she spent time with. Despite this, they weren't strangers. They shared talks and information about themselves and got to know each other better. 

Even though Evanna had known her childhood friends for a long time, she wasn't as close to them as she was with Lexi. She was easy to talk to but also strong enough to make herself clear. Lexi also considered Evanna as a very close friend as they clicked instantly. They became best friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Look forward to more  
> Tiyeo out!


	3. Trouvaille [ (n.) Something lovely discovered by chance ; a windfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they were complete

Chloe and Beth were that kind of friends who didn't need to spend time together to keep their friendship going. They both had different groups of friends as well as some mutual ones. 

In eighth grade, Chloe's group of friends expanded and there were seven of them. Despite this, Chloe couldn't feel the closeness to them. She always felt like a spectator. That didn't mean she wasn't happy. She was. For a brief time, she was happy. Even when Linda started to prefer their new friend more than her, Chloe understood. 

It must be my fault. It has to be. I am not trustworthy enough. 

After everything, Chloe still considered them as great friends. Maybe that's why it hurt more than expected when they distanced themselves from her. Until tenth grade, Chloe had lost contact with two friends that had transferred to other schools. When their classes were separated, the rest went on without even giving Chloe so much of a second glance. Like she was just another unknown student in the school. 

Even through this all, Beth was a constant. She was always there with Chloe. Linda and the others were Beth's friends too and they still acknowledged each other, but Chloe was the one Beth stayed with. 

Chloe was grateful for that. But her mind was a fragile thing. She couldn't help but question herself. 

What is wrong with me? 

Why am I such a bad friend? 

Why am I such a bad person? 

She became more insecure than she ever was. Her anxiety was reaching up to her. But a new life awaited for her. And hopefully, she can make it through alive. 

————————————— 

Lexi and her friends got shuffled into different classes in eighth grade. Due to heavy school schedules and work, it was quite rare for all of them to meet up constantly. 

Lexi, being a good student, tried to focus much on studies and often spent recess trying to go over topics for the next classes. This fact was overlooked by her friends and they blamed her for 'leaving them'. Just like that, they stopped hanging around and Lexi couldn't care less. These kind of toxic friendships were not meant to continue anyway. 

Lexi and Evanna ended up in the same class and they started to hang out more, as it was easier to do so while being in the same class. Evanna was more outgoing and extra in everything she did, and Lexi just went along with it and let her do whatever she wanted. 

By the ninth grade, Evanna and Lexi were pretty much inseparable. 

————————————— 

"Seriously? Again?" Beth rolled her eyes as Chloe took a seat next to her. " Aren't you a little too obsessed with me?" 

"Oh please, we both know you follow me where ever I go." Chloe turned to her with a sassy look. But they both knew it was more playful than anything. 

Just like the previous eight years, they had ended up together in ninth grade too. 

" well, what kind of twisted coincidence is this," Beth said as she looked around and saw only two or three familiar faces from her previous class. As she looked around, she a girl with braces spewing out nonsense and making twisted facial expressions to her friend who just nodded along. 

Weirdo. 

Well, she had seen more weird people than that, one being right next to her. 

"don't worry, Beth. We're at the least gonna be stuck with each other for twelve years." 

"Ah what a pitiful life." 

A week after classes had officially started, Beth walked into the classroom to find the same girl with braces talking excitedly with her friend (the same one from before) and making big gestures with her hands. The friend had the same reaction with the addition of a smile. Upon walking closer, Beth found out that they were talking about a new song that came out yesterday. It was from the same band that Chloe loved. 

I just hope she doesn't get all fangirl-y with this girl. I don't think I can handle two fools. 

Just when the girl screamed the song's name 'euphoria' or something, Chloe walked in and watched the girl with wide eyes. 

Oh no, no you won't. 

Beth was immediately by her side and pulling her towards their seat (which was unfortunately in the same row as the girl), and started telling her about yesterday's gossip. 

————————————— 

Chloe really really wanted to talk to that girl. The girl looked so excited talking about the song and Chloe was desperate to share the excitement. Never in her life had Chloe initiated conversation with a stranger. She was always nervous and too paranoid to do so. But whenever someone talked to her first, she made sure to reply generously. 

She saw as one of her classmates, Aria, was talking to that girl. Chloe knew Aria. Like who wouldn't. Aria has got to be the school's friendliest and bubbly girl. It was easy to talk to her. Aria knew Chloe too. 

Chloe walked closer to Aria and made her presence known by awkwardly waving her hand. 

"Hey! Did you listen to the song, like it's so lit." Aria naturally continued the conversation with Chloe, leaving her to wonder how the hell does she make it look easy. 

"Oh? You're a fan too?" The girl with the braces asked. 

"Yeah. I became a fan like a year ago or so. I'm Chloe." 

"I'm Evanna. It's great to meet you." 

Evanna extended her hand which Chloe gratefully shook. For the rest of the day, during free times, both of the girls got to know each other a bit and introduced their friends. Beth was a natural friend. She instantly clicked with them. They came to know that the other quiet girl was Lexi. Beth was a little surprised by how soft her voice was. 

The initial stage was awkward, to say the least. Chloe being herself, often said stupid things which ended in long awkward pauses with crows cawing in the back. Sometimes, Evanna and Chloe got too immersed in talking about their favorite songs that they didn't notice the awkward aura around the other two. 

Despite all that, it was a beginning. The beginning of something new. Like a little seedling that would grow into a big strong tree and provide shade. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone even reading *cries*   
> Lmao, look forward to more chapters~  
> Tiyeo out!


End file.
